


Что не так с Кевином    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Welcome to Night Vale»

by Young_not_beautiful



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful
Kudos: 1





	Что не так с Кевином    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Welcome to Night Vale»

…Все однажды умирают. Нет, нет, неправильно. Некоторые однажды умирают. И я буду в их числе. И со мной это будет происходить дольше, чем когда-либо с кем-либо происходило.  
Это был Детский уголок забавных научных фактов.

Я не знаю, зачем говорю это всё, слушатели. Может быть, потому, что вы существуете только в моём воображении, а на самом деле нет ни единой живой души или иной мыслящей сущности, не подходящей под определение «живая душа», нет никого и ничего, чтобы слышать меня.  
Вся моя жизнь, насколько я могу её помнить, насколько я могу восстановить её по крошечным кусочкам, словно паззл, большая часть деталей которого потерялась, вся она держалась на том, что кто-то слушал меня. Я рассказывал истории. Я мог немного привирать для красоты, мог основательно, изощрённо лгать просто для веселья, а потом признаваться в своём обмане, и это была самая весёлая часть. Я мог рассказывать вам скорбные или тревожные новости, мог нести бессмыслицу, мог предаваться философии или информировать весь город о своей личной жизни или, может, чьей-то ещё личной жизни, иногда даже без ведома её хозяина… Вы прощали мне всё это. Вы любили всё это. Вы любили мой голос и то, что я рассказываю, а я любил ваше внимание. Вы не могли не слушать, если бы вдруг не захотели, но вы всегда хотели, целый город, который любит то, что я говорю, о, ради этого стоило жить!  
Я так хотел бы попасть домой.  
Я так хотел бы, чтобы меня ещё хоть раз до того, как я окончательно умру, хоть кто-нибудь услышал.

О, слушатели, так больно смотреть. Мир такой яркий… Стал таким с тех пор, с тех пор, как…  
Я мало что помню, я вообще мало что помню, я ведь уже говорил вам, правда? Но я помню, как когда-то видел нормальный мир. Некоторые краски были бледными, некоторые — яркими, были тёмные и светлые, было множество оттенков. Я не очень обращал на это внимание, а теперь понимаю… Это было так прекрасно. Теперь все цвета яркие, ослепительно-яркие. Как будто проснулся среди ночи и решил посмотреть время на телефоне, а там яркость максимальная, знаете... Даже чёрный, он блестит так, что режет мне глаза. Когда на меня накатывает та волна, что я для себя называю «улыбчивость», но вы-то уже знаете, зачем я только повторяю? Когда она накатывает на меня, все эти цвета перестают быть проблемой. Это больше не больно, это радостно, я удивляюсь, каким тусклым для меня был мир раньше, но, слушатели… лучше пусть будет больно. Я правда хотел бы чувствовать это всё время, лучше это, чем то, другое… Но это от меня не зависит. Ох, простите меня, слушатели.  
Нет, всё ещё есть одна вещь, которая остаётся по-настоящему чёрной для меня. Тёмной. Поглощающей любые цвета. Даже чуть чернее, чем должен быть чёрный цвет, каким я его помню. Это отражение моих глаз в зеркале. Я больше не смотрю в него. Но мне так страшно, вдруг я увижу это отражение случайно, в поверхности стола или одной из этих ужасных луж крови…  
Я пытался убрать их. Я вычистил всё здесь, мне потребовалась вечность для этого, вернее, это было вечностью, потому что здесь нет часов и времени тоже нет. Я стоял на пороге чистой рубки, на пороге того, чтобы почувствовать что-то вроде счастья, но потом увидел, что моя рубашка вся в крови, а потом я вдруг сидел за этим самым столом, наверное, прошло какое-то время, которого я не заметил, и кровь и внутренности снова были везде. Я вспомнил, что было, и, о, лучше бы я не вспоминал. Я пытался ещё и ещё, я бросил помещение, я хотел просто смыть кровь со своих рук и лица, но я не мог, у меня и сейчас… пальцы липкие. Отсюда нет выхода. О, у меня, должно быть, голос дрожит, и, это что, всхлип был? О, простите меня, я больше не буду, это было так… непрофессионально… Простите.

Я так скучаю по Дезерт-Блаффс. То есть, технически, это тоже Дезерт-Блаффс, но ведь… ведь названия работают не так. Да к чёрту названия, я скучаю по своему городу!  
Я пытаюсь вспомнить момент, в который перестал думать о чём-то, кроме радости и работы, и радости от работы. Я помню, как кричал. Кричал так, что потом не мог говорить, но Стрекскорп это исправили. Я помню, я убил кого-то, кого знал и любил, но не помню, кого, потому что Улыбающийся Бог посчитал, что это ненужная информация. Всё было в крови, а я был в таком восторге, что начал от радости царапать и кусать собственные руки, отрывать куски плоти и смеяться. Я смотрю сейчас на них, хоть мне и больно смотреть вообще, хоть мне и отвратительно смотреть на эту кровь, но я не вижу следов. Наверное, Стрекскорп исправили и это. Они любили всё исправлять. Они исправили мой дом. О, как же я их ненавижу.

Знаете, слуша… Ай! Прошу прощения, я просто прикусил губу, это довольно часто теперь случается, с этими новыми острыми зубами. Ими было так удобно кусать до мяса… Что-то я забылся. Да, уж, похоже до крови. Но ничего страшного, хах, тут повсюду и так кровь…

Да, такая прекрасная кровь, на вид, запах, ощупь и… о… вкус!.. Но что это я собирался сказать? Ах, да, ситуация на дорогах!  
Дорог нет. Людей, чтобы ходить и ездить по дорогам, здесь тоже нет. Но не беда! Я верю, что однажды здесь будут люди, они будут работать усердно и постоят дороги! Когда-нибудь это точно случится, и я буду счастлив, да что там, ха-ха, я счастлив уже сейчас, просто думая об этом! По дорогам будут ездить машины! Это так увлекательно! Подумайте только, десятки, потом сотни, потом тысячи машин, они доставляют людей из одного места в другое, делают это быстро, и эти люди могут работать эффективно! О, невероятно! Это была ситуация на дорогах.

Теперь к другим новостям. Армия в масках, вернее её жалкие остатки, истощённые боями с другими армиями в масках, которые тоже, вероятно, были истощены боями с нашей армией в масках, всё ещё не вернулась. Напомню вам, слушатели, что она ушла на войну с какой-то другой далёкой армией в масках и не возвращается… уже довольно приличное время! Какое-то время мне было грустно, но потом я подумал, они ведь всё равно не могли работать, только воевать, да к тому же практически никогда не были счастливы, только хмурились, так что я счастлив, что их нет, ведь они больше не могут быть несчастными так, чтобы я видел это, а значит можно сделать вид, что они не несчастны вовсе!

Простите, я только что говорил что-то про воинов в масках? Какие воины в масках, я их не помню! Да, в пустынях иногда бывают миражи, может быть, мне примерещились воины в масках? Как странно, ха-ха! Что ж, забудем это.  
А теперь я даю вам погоду!

\Играет Mr.Kitty — Messiah\

Слушатели… слушатели-слушатели-слушатели… Это снова я. Кевин. Хотя, то тоже был Кевин, странная штука — эти имена и названия. Но этот Дезерт-Блаффс — не мой Дезерт-Блаффс, а тот Кевин, он… всё ещё я. Это ужаснее всего.  
Это опять случилось, и на этот раз я помню всё, что было, что я делал и говорил. В этой пустыне жарко, все цвета вокруг меня даже слишком яркие, как я уже и сказал, да и я могу потрогать предметы здесь, например, мой микрофон или угол стола, или… эти кишки. Но, несмотря на всё это, вокруг так… холодно, темно и пусто. Наверное, оттого, что одиноко. Я так сильно, так сильно хочу, чтобы это закончилось…

Простите меня, слушатели. Обычно я возвращаюсь после погоды с какой-нибудь историей о том, что произошло во время, когда вы слушали погоду, с каким-нибудь неожиданным событием или чудесным разрешением ситуации. Но, знаете, здесь не происходит неожиданных событий или ситуаций, требующих разрешения. Здесь только я, кровь и одиночество. Эта чёрная, как мои глаза… — о, они когда-то были такими красивыми, бледно-жёлтыми, вы знали? — эта холодная и пустая бездна, вот, что здесь, вокруг меня.

На самом деле, конечно, во время погоды кое-что всё-таки произошло. Я… я немного, совсем чуть-чуть попытался разорвать себе горло ногтями. У меня даже получилось, я даже почти обрадовался, но, хах! Я не могу умереть. Умираю, умираю и никак не могу! Ужасно долго.  
Зачем я только говорю всё это? Я просто не могу остановиться. Мне плохо, мне так плохо, как я не мог представить, что может быть плохо живому существу. Но, пусть меня не слышат, я говорю в этот микрофон. Это охраняет меня от того, чтобы полностью провалиться в эту бездну.  
Я сейчас ощупываю свою шею, она мокрая и липкая, но совершенно целая. Стрекскорп уже нет, но они продолжают меня исправлять. До идеального. Но некоторые сломанные вещи уже не починить.

До следующего раза, Новый Дезерт-Блаффс. До следующего раза.

Ты выключаешь радио, недовольно хмурясь. Понадобится тебе сегодня зонт или нет, ты так и не узнал. Странные, однако, передачи крутят. Артхаус какой-то небось. Чего только людям не взбредёт в головы! Зачем ты вообще слушал это так долго? Ты не знаешь ответа на этот вопрос. Ты складываешь грязную посуду в раковину, мечтая о том, чтобы она помылась сама собой, когда ты придёшь. Опять поздно вечером.  
Название такое странное, «Дезерт-Блаффс». Ты никогда о таком не слышал.


End file.
